eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Naruto 2008
Great Job! Thanks alot! Subset 18:32, 7 August 2008 (UTC) You should probably make a user page. Anyway, you've done an excellent job! Make sure "All That Glitters..." has those three marks though. Awesome! You're the best. What do plan on adding now? You deserve a break though. Subset 18:54, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Co-Admin experience, I have. Actually, that was a Yoda reference, just me righting the word Co-Admin first and being too lazy to change it. Subset 19:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Naruto 2008 -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! I have granted you and Subset admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. Please be respectful of previous work or users, but feel free to edit, move or reorganize existing content as needed to make a better wiki -- just be kind in the way you proceed. Please continue building as many new pages as you can, and be sure to welcome new editors. You can spot them by red user/talk page links on , and you can customize and use Template:Welcome to say hello if you like. You can also help the wiki a lot by improving the main page with pictures and links that show the world what you have to offer. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Hi there ! (actually, this title is also a Star Wars reference ;) ) I'm not gonna repeat what I wrote on Subset's talk page, you can read it there. So I only want to greet you. Keep going ;) Wedge Rejorhaad 20:26, 7 August 2008 (UTC) The front page of this Wikia is basically useless. Either add more drop down menus to make it easier to get to pages, or list some categories on the front page, or SOMETHING to add a gateway into the actual Wiki. 18:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC)